


Hugs, Cake, Piano, Friendship

by begin_fiction



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Smart Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, Trixie knows Lucifer is the devil, Wings, honestly who doesn't love her, she's very smart after all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Trixie spends an evening at Lucifer his penthouse.
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Hugs, Cake, Piano, Friendship

"Alright, little one, what do you want?"

"Chocolate cake," Trixie says, her arms crossed. She wouldn't step back. Devil or not.

"You must not get too fat. Your mother would lash out at me," Lucifer says.

Trixie facepalmed. "I wont get fat by just eating chocolate cake! Now, Mr. Lord of Hell, I demand you give me chocolate cake."

Lucifer sighs. He hated children, but the daughter of the Detective was a special one – she wasn't afraid because he was the Devil. She acted as if he was still normal, just Lucifer Morningstar and not Satan.

He liked her.

And to those puppy eyes–

"Fine. I'll get you your cake. Just stop those eyes!"

She smiled immediately. "Thank you, Lucifer! You're amazing!"

"Oh, I know."

She rolled her eyes. 

Lucifer let out his white wings, something that always made Trixie go "wow" and dissapeared within a second.

And came back within a second, with chocolate cake in his hand.

Trixie grabbed the cake from his hands, grabbed a fork.and started eating.

"Delisicos! Whetre dit yu-"

"You must not speak with your mouth full, child. But I got it from a bakery. And don't eat it all now! We don't want you going sick and I don't want your mother yelling at me."

She didn't reply, she looked like as if he said nothing so Lucifer just went past her and sat at his piano.

And Trixie sat next to him.

"How did you-"

"Humans don't need wings to be fast, Lucifer," she says. Her mouth was clean, the fork was at the sink and the chocolate cake was wrapped in a cake bag to take home.

"How do you play piano?"

"Would you like me to teach you?"

"Of course!"

Lucifer nodded, and played Clair de Lune. Afterwards, he teached Trixie how she had to do it, and she quickly got it.

It wasn't a wonder she was the child of the Detective. They're both stubborn and smart.

* * *

After a hour, Trixie became sleepy. 

"I'm tired..."

"Then you better go to bed," Lucifer says. He grabbed her and brought her to his bedroom. He didn't let a lot of people sleep in his bed, he would only allow the Detective, but he couldn't let the young one sleep on the couch or the floor!

"Thank you Lucifer. For this.. amazing night."

She yawned and gave him a tight hug, yawned again, and Lucifer interrupted, placing her in bed. Before her head even hit the pillow, she fell asleep.

Lucifer left the room, and smiled.

The child of the Detective was no ordinary child. She was special, different. Looked through people by their personality and inside, not of their looks or anything.

She was a gift.

"And gives good hugs aswell," Lucifer mutters to himself before sitting at the bar and eating a little of the chocolate cake himself.


End file.
